Knights of Cerebus
Knights of Cerebus is a TV Tropes-popularized term to identify wrongdoers who creates a stark contrast by being played completely seriously, changing the tone of the story in the fiction where the said fiction supposedly a comedic or light-hearted media that normally portrayed antagonists/villains that merely a nuisance for everyone rather than an actual threat. Overview Who are they and what made them apart with comedic villains/antagonists that pose less threat or merely annoyance to heroes/good guys? To clarify, when a story portrays usually bumbling, comedic or incompetent villains, or even villains who despite posing a credible threat still have comedic moments where these resulting those kinds of villains would be easily dispatched by heroes, those whom proved to be a Knight of Cerebus, proved to be very competent, deadlier, sometimes even frightening, and their presence would brought the dark outcome over the story, ranging from affecting heroes or other good guys' character developement of worse, cataclysmic events. Even episodes/chapters featuring them focus on the seriousness and drama and not on humor. Requirements for a villain to be a Knight of Cerebus A villain can only considered as a Knight of Cerebus if he/she fulfilled these requirements: #They are hardly if ever comedic. Of course there are very rare exceptions namely if their gimmick is that of a clown or a jester in which that is simply part of their gimmick itself. This cannot distract or lighten the mood. #This is not simply a dark character. It has to be of an unheard level, like a serial killer in My Little Pony or similar very lighthearted media. #There are very few if any of these within a story or said media, and if you have had one it is much harder to have another one later due to a couple of reasons. After one is introduced, it is harder for another villain to standout enough to truly count. The other reason is that the audience in general isn't as easily shocked and at times even expect more like them. #This villain type must ultimately contrast to the current setting of the story, and their very presence darken it as a result. This feels strange and is previously unheard of within the setting. It is true that it is not always the case for a Knight of Cerebus to be a dark character, but the chance that some of them wind up become a notorious force to be reckoned with (which sometimes so notorious that simply mentioned them by their name deemed to be taboo) is unmistakable. They would achieve this via commit heinous acts such as crossing e, destroying or corrupting innocent people, or other form of evil acts that instilled fear to everyone. Quotes Examples Film *Live-Action **'Guardians of the Galaxy ***'Ronan the Accuser' *Animated **''Disney'' ***''Aladdin'' ****'Sa'Luk' ***''Lion King'' ****'Scar' ****'Zira' ***'Judge Claude Frollo' (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) ***'Shere Khan' (Jungle Book) ***'Turbo' (Wreck-It Ralph) ***'Horned King' (The Black Cauldron) ***'The Coahman' (Pinocchio) Videogames *'King Boo' (Luigi's Manison: Dark Moon) **'Wingo' (Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker) **'Shadow Queen' (The Thousand Year Door) **'Dimentio' (Super Paper Mario) **''Mario & Luigi'' ***''Partners in Time'' ****'Princess Shroob' ****'Elder Princess Shroob ' ***'Dark Star' (Bowser's Inside Story) **'MegaBug' (Mario + Rabbid: Kingdom Battle) *''Kid Icarus'' **'Medusa' **'Hades' **'Chaos Kin' *'Aparoid Queen' (Star Fox: Assualt) *'Ephidel' (Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade) *''Kirby'' **'Meta Knight' **'Masked Dedede' **'Dark Matter' **'0' **'Marx' (Super Star) **'Lord Nightmare' **'Drawcia' (Canvas Curse) **'Dark Nebula' **'Galacta Knight' **'Necrodus ' **'Magalor' (Return to Dreamland) **'Queen Sectonia' (Triple Deluxe) **''Planet Robobot'' ***'Max Profiit Haltmann' ***'Star Dream' *''Pokemon'' **'Mewtwo' **'Silver' **'Sabrina' **''Ruby & Sapphire'' ***'Groudon ' **'Cyrus' (Diamond & Pearl) **''Black & White'' ***'Ghetsis' ***'Kyurem' **''Sun & Moon'' ***[[w:c:villains:Lusamine|'Lusamine']] **'Darkrai' **'Purple Eyes' (Rangers: Guardian Signs) *''MOTHER'' **'Giygas' (Earthbound) *''Xenoblade Chronicles'' **'Mumkhar' **'Egil' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' **'Shadow the Hedgehog' **'Metal Sonic' **''Adventure'' ***'Chaos' ***'Gerald Robotnik' **'Black Doom' (Shadow the Hedgehog) **'Eggman Nega' (Rush & Rivals) **'Mephiles the Dark' (2006) **'Imperator Ix' (Chronicles) **'Deadly Six' (Lost World) **'Infinite' (Forces) **'Lyric the Last Ancient' (Boom) *''Bayonetta'' **'Father Blader '(1'') **'Loptr '(''2) *''MegaMan'' **Repliforce' (X'') **'Mega Man Juno' (''Legends) **''Zero'' ***'Dr. Weil' ***'Omega ' **''Star Force'' ***'Dealer' ****'Mr. King ' ****'Joker' *'The Enchantress' (Shovel Knight) Western Animation *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' **The Movie ***'Dennis' *''Danny Phantom'' **'Fright Knight' **'Dark Danny' *'Star Wars **Rebels'' ***[[w:c:villains:The Grand Inquisitor|'''The Grand Inquisitor]]'' '' *''Powerpuff Girls'' **'Dick Hardly' **'Abracadaver' **'Silico' *'Eddy's Brother' (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) *'Evil Coop' (Megas XLR) *'Kai Yee' (The Life of Juniper Lee) *''Adventure Time'' **'The Lich' **'Scorcher' *''Regular Show'' **'Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.' **'Randall Ross' **'Anti-Pops' *''Teen Titans'' *Slade Anime/Manga *''Dragon Ball'' **Original ***'Tao Pai Pai' ***'King Piccolo' *''One Piece'' **Emperors ***'Charlotte Linlin' ***'Marshall D. Teach' **Marines ***'Akainu' ***'Aokiji' **Sea Warlords ***'Dracule Mihawk' ***'Crocodile' ***'Bartholomew Kuma' *'Fairy Tail **'Zeref Dragneel' **'Jellal Fernandes' *Medaka Box'' **Misogi Kumagawa' **'Myouri Unzen ' * ''Pokemon (anime franchise) ** Iron-Masked Marauder Web Original *''Red vs Blue'' **'The Meta' **'Locus' Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Sladewarning.jpg|Slade Evil Entity.jpg|Evil Entity Ram Chirin.jpg|Chirin 103 004.JPG|Lots-O' Huggin Bear Shere Khan Disney Jungle Book.jpg|Shere Khan King Candy-Bug's Rising the Power.jpg|Turbo The Horned King.jpg|The Horned King Scar's evil glare.PNG|Scar Zirascreenshot.png|Zira Frollo glaring at Quasimodo.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo Yokaiattacksindaylight.png|Yokai Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events Category:Villains by Type